Brother
by AA Power
Summary: The Team rescues a clone of Superboy. Superboy seems to be able to accept him at first but when the clone gets more attention than him, he gets a little bit jealous. Taste better than summary.
1. Visions

Ep: Any questions about the story, timeline or anything just PM me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Superboy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mount Justice<span>**

**September 6, 01:51**

"_Subject is stable but lacks some abilities from donor," a voice spoke from the fog. It wasn't really a fog but more of a blurry white. "He's shown great progress for the entire sixteen weeks of the project," another voice spoke and images of laboratory equipments and spaceship-like doors flashed across his brain. Then his vision became distorted, as if he was underwater, and saw his hand reaching out and touched an invincible wall. "Help me…brother," echoed a voice while everything melted into nothing._

Superboy woke up with a jolt. He was panting heavily and sweating. It was the same dream every night, the same pleading voice that referred to him as its "brother". Superboy merely grunted and pulled the covers over his head, ignoring the recurring dream and falling asleep.

The next morning he was sitting on the couch waiting for his breakfast. M'gann was in the kitchen preparing a big breakfast as the whole Team made plans to hit the beach later. She was humming a tune she remembered from Mars. Just then the Designator activated and the monotonic "Robin, B01," was heard. M'gann twisted her head slightly and gave a little smile before going back to cooking.

Not long after that Kid flash and Artemis arrived together, both bickering as usual. They all sat together on the stools while exchanging news and idle chit-chat, with the exception of Superboy. "Breakfast is ready," M'gann called out to him while serving hot plates of sunny-side-up eggs and bacon.

"Shouldn't we wait for Aqualad?" asked Kid Flash. "Nah, he'll probably feel bad for making us wait anyways," said Robin, already chewing his food. Kid Flash shrugged and gulped down his food and Artemis looked at him in disgust "Ew! I think something just jumped out of your mouth!"

M'gann took a seat next to Superboy who was eyeing his plate. "Don't worry, it's supposed to look like that, I promise it's better than those cookies I burnt," she said with a smile. Superboy smiled back and took a bite. Then, things didn't seem right. When he put the spoon in his mouth everything was normal and Technicolor but when he took it out all he could see was blurry white. _'Not again, I'm not even in bed yet'._

Superboy felt a surge of pain throughout his entire body and pounded his fist on the table, nearly smashing it to a pulp. He doubled over in pain as he saw people in lab coats shooting stun guns at him. '_What's happening?'_ He thought, '_I'm supposed to be invincible'_. His vision kept interchanging between his Team looking shocked and lab coats with stun guns. The surge of pain increased by 10 folds and Superboy wreaked havoc in the cave.

"What's happening to him?" asked M'gann with urgency. "I don't know but we can't get too close to him, I know he's in pain but I bet no one wants to get pummeled by accident," replied Robin as calm as possible. "I'm going to try to read his mind," M'gann said as she concentrated on Superboy. The moment she did however she was flung out of his head with such mental force that she fell backwards. "I can't get through to him! It's like someone else is in there!" She screamed as Superboy mobbed through the cave.

Superboy had already crushed everything in his path. The couch, tables even the big screen TV was smashed, to which Kid Flash groaned. Superboy was on all fours now and he gave a deafening shout as his body arched back in pain. The Team covered their ears to protect them from the head-splitting roar. It was so loud that M'gann, who was on her knees, had to cast a telepathic shield to block out the ear piercing scream.

After trashing violently like a crazed animal Superboy, exhausted and out of breath, collapsed to the floor. M'gann and Kid Flash rushed over to help Superboy. "H-he's unconscious but still alive!" M'gann used her telepathy to gauge Superboy's vitals. Robin wondered aloud "What was that, an emotional outburst?" Artemis looked at Robin and raised an eyebrow. "Or not,"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mount Justice<span>**

**September 6, 08:10**

"_Subject tried to escape," He was running past the corridor of white, everything here was white. "Fired 50 kilowatt of electricity to subdue him," He turned left then right then left again but no matter where he turned it was all the same, white. "He muttered something about seeing through his brother," He was trapped in white, lost and alone. _

Superboy's eyes flicked open and he tried to move but his body was still sore from the rampage. "You're awake," M'gann said with relief and hugged him tightly. Even though his whole body hurt from the touch, it still felt good. "I'm fine M'gann," He said as he noticed he was in the cave's infirmary. "It is good to know that you are well, we were afraid you might be experiencing the same thing as you were in Bialya," Aqualad spoke from the other side of the bed. Superboy gritted his teeth when he remembered having his memories wiped clean from his head. "Would you like to tell us what really happened back in the kitchen?"

He looked at M'gann who looked at him with concern. He didn't think it was much of problem before but if his 'dreams' distorted his perception of reality again, he would never forgive himself if he accidently hurt M'gann. "Alright I'll spill. I've been having these weird dreams lately only I'm starting to think they aren't just dreams," Superboy revealed to Aqualad and M'gann about his recurring dreams of being trapped in a world of white. How he always saw people in lab coats and heard mentions of the word 'subject'. "It doesn't really feel like a dream though. It feels almost the same as when M'gann communicates with us telepathically," He stated.

Aqualad placed his hand on his chin "It could be hallucinations caused by your emotional duress," "You think I'm lying about this?" Superboy snapped angrily and tried to get up but M'gann calmed him down. "I believe you Superboy; I believe that what you saw is real. Maybe it was a vision from someone else. Maybe that's why it feels almost the same as when I talk with my mind," Superboy smiled at M'gann and she blushed.

"If it is true that what you are seeing is a vision then that must mean that someone else is trapped and is in possible danger," Aqualad said. "Well we can't just leave them alone especially when we've got their message, we have to rescue them," M'gann stood up, enforcing her opinion. "But why pick me, out of all of the Team why me? The visions, I don't understand them," Superboy lied; he knew the feeling of being underwater touching an invincible wall. It was just like when he was in the underground caverns of Cadmus. He had to live in the pod being fed bullshit by horned monkey freaks.

"Maybe, you were the closest person in contact with its telepathic range?" M'gann said, confused as she should be the one to have the strongest telepathy mastery, in fact she was the only one with telepathy. Superboy just shrugged. The door to the infirmary slid opened and Robin and Kid Flash stumbled inwards. "These two knuckleheads have been eavesdropping the entire time while I was in the bathroom," Artemis said as she walked in as Robin and Kid Flash picked themselves up from the floor sheepishly.

"You are all members of the Team, you should not need permission to check up on one another," Aqualad as the leader, tried to maintain the cooperation of the team. Robin spoke out "Actually from what I've heard I think I have a reason why Superboy had these visions," Everyone looked at Robin in anticipation. "Could it be possible that Superboy has a twin?"

* * *

><p>EP: I admit that I'm not too detailed about grammar. Any mistakes or questions can be included in a review. Kind reviews are appreciated and rude reviews are less appreciated, but still accepted.<p> 


	2. Déjà vu

EP: I guess I wasn't being clear enough but it's a Superboy 2.0 not a Supergirl. Unless I make a third twin, but that's another story.

There's also a slight Transformers reference in there but hey, if the series itself included a Harry Potter reference, why not right? Also, Really really **really** long chapter here.

* * *

><p><strong><span>South Atlantic Ocean<span>**

**September 6, 19:42**

"The bio-ship is nearing its destination. E.T.A. in 10 minutes," said Miss Martian in the middle of the living aircraft, maintaining its course. Artemis scanned the horizon and saw nothing but a dark cloudy night reflected by the sea. "So tell me again why we're headed to the Antarctic? Are you sure your scan was right?" she asked without looking away. "I'm positive, the _scent_ was pretty obvious to follow," Miss Martian assured Artemis once more. She had briefly explained back at the cave that each telepathic conjecture left its own distinct coding pattern almost like human DNA, though the tracking process was more of a bloodhound sniffing out a trail.

Artemis just shrugged and leaned back in her seat. Miss Martian, being in the centre, took notice of everyone on the ship. Robin was inspecting his gear as usual; Kid Flash was messing with his camouflage suit, while Aqualad was already thinking of a plan. She noticed Superboy was particularly more stiff than usual. She frowned a little, trying to imagine what he must be going through.

_"A twin?"_ Superboy almost laughed at that. He wasn't a real boy; he wasn't born like everyone else but was simply… cloned. He could never have a brother, unless... Superboy tried to dismiss the possibility and deemed it as impossible. To cope with this denial Superboy deluded himself into thinking that the person who sent him that message was mistaken. But he couldn't ignore it entirely. A part of him felt like it could be true, that somehow he had a twin brother. That he wouldn't be alone.

**Central Antarctica**

**September 6, 19:56**

The team soon landed in a desolate area of icy grounds. Artemis clutched her hooded jacket tightly as she was slapped in the face by the frosty blizzard. Miss Martian had set the bio-ship to camouflage mode to hide it from unwanted attention. "Not to question your impeccable mental prowess but are you sure there really is a lab out here in a place like this?" Kid Flash asked while shivering, the cold affecting his abilities. "If those things aren't proof of the existence of a lab, I don't what is!" Miss Martian pointed through the blizzard and flew up to prepare for an incoming battle. Well-armed robot drones appeared from the distance.

"Everyone spread out and attack!" ordered Aqualad, the leader. Superboy jumped straight into the heat of battle with little regard of his safety. The drones whirred and immediately attacked Superboy with guns and lasers. Superboy was caught off guard and was knocked towards Miss Martian, who hastily dodged out of the way. Artemis readied her incendiary arrows and fired them while Robin rushed up towards the drones and threw his explosive batarang. The explosion was felt even by Kid Flash who was whizzing past the battlefield, landing sneak attacks on the enemy. The remaining drones were taken care off by Aqualad and his dual blades of water.

"Barely even broke a sweat!" exclaimed Kid Flash with a cheeky grin. "Even if you did, it'd probably freeze on your face," Robin said nonchalantly. Miss Martian was standing close to Superboy trying to make sure he was alright. Superboy checked one of the drones and grunted. "What's wrong?" Miss Martian asked. "These drones, they belong to Cadmus. The research group that created me," there was a slight pause at the word 'created'. Miss Martian only stood there in silence. She has a habit of empathizing with those who suffer but this; she did not know how to handle.

"Hey guys, guess what? These drones belong to Cadmus," Superboy said with tension in his voice. Everyone looked stunned with the exception of Artemis who wasn't on the team when they had their first unofficial mission. "Who's Cadmus?" she asked. "Cadmus is a what, not a who. Not that you'd know anything about it," Kid Flash taunted her. "Which is exactly the reason why I'm asking?" Artemis responded, annoyed. "When we rescued Superboy-," Superboy glared at Aqualad and said "I chose to escape," Aqualad seemed unfazed however and continued "When the team found Superboy he was contained in research facility under the name of Cadmus. The difference however was that the old Cadmus was guarded by Genomorphs," Artemis thought for a second and concluded "So that means Superboy really has a twin!" Superboy stomped through the deep snow, ignoring the comment.

After a while of tracking the location of Cadmus's new frozen laboratory through the drones' GPS, the Team seemed to be going nowhere until *bam!* Miss Martian hit and invincible force field while flying. "I think I found Cadmus," She said while rubbing her nose. "You alright?" Superboy touched Miss Martian's face and she blushed. Robin's fingers flew across his glove computer "This has to be it, I'm picking up high levels of radiation," Aqualad gave the orders to Superboy to use his infrared vision. "Infrared visions shows signs of multiple hostiles. There are at least three floors to this building and no it doesn't span underground," Superboy analyzed through the force field. "Can you pin point the location of the captive?" asked Aqualad. Superboy shook his head. "The force field was too strong," "Guess we'll just have to do this the hard way," Artemis said.

Miss Martian forced a temporary split in the force field and the team had their first look at Cadmus's sub-zero base. It looked more like a fort or a military base rather than high tech research lab. Its walls were a grey concrete wall with cracks at some places. It had metal pipes sticking out of the walls, absolutely no windows and heavy, grated doors. There were a few jeeps and other all-terrain vehicles outside the compound. Shabby wall lamps dimly lit the area. There were a few more drones patrolling the area. Superboy jumped through and everyone followed suit. They got the jump on the drones as Superboy smashed a drone and threw it hard to another. A third drone started fire but Superboy leaped high up and dealt a powerful shockwave which totaled the machine. "Whoa who pushed his buttons?" Kid Flash stood gaping. Robin just shrugged "My guess is payback,"

Superboy busted a wall on the south side and the security alarm wailed to life. The dull interior now washed with the red emergency light. "Well that cut major time into our mission," Robin said frowning as he tried to hack into the security system. "No time for hacking, we've got company!" Kid Flash shouted over the sirens as more robot drones appeared from the inside. Everyone charged through the wall, ready for battle but Aqualad stopped Miss Martian and Superboy. "You two find the captive and head back to the bio-ship; we'll take care of security and meet you back at the ship. Establish a link between all members," The three of them nodded in agreement and parted ways after Miss Martian linked them.

Miss Martian and Superboy holed up in a nearby supply closet. "M'gann, find the head honcho's location. He's bound to be near the captive," Superboy instructed Miss Martian. "On it, and call me Miss Martian on missions," Miss Martian said as she focused her mind. Superboy looked a little hurt but remained focused on his mission." I can't get a human reading, in fact it's like there's no humans here at all," Miss Martian struggled for a while and face palmed herself "Hello Megan! I forgot the possibility of this being an android controlled facility! That would explain why all the guards are drones," Superboy grimaced as he thought of another way to find the captive. Oh who was he kidding, the evidence are obvious. He thought of a way to find his twin.

As if by a miracle a voice spoke in Superboy's head. "Get out of there and head left!" Superboy was startled, he thought it was someone from the Team at first but this was different. "M'ga- Miss Martian, follow me," he said with urgency and quickly bolted out the door. Miss Martian didn't have time to question his decision and followed him.

They raced through the corridors, eliminating any enemies they encountered along the way. Their footsteps, or rather footstep since Miss Martian was flying the whole time, echoed loudly against the rusty grated floor. After a series of guides from the voice, Superboy and Miss Martian arrived outside a heavy-looking metal door. On the door it said, **'Project Kr2'** and Superboy gritted his teeth. No doubt about it, his clone was in there. "This is it, he's in here!" Superboy said as he rammed the door. His efforts were futile as there wasn't even a dent on the door.

Superboy pounded his fist against the door again and again but to no avail. Miss Martian put a hand on Superboy's shoulders, motioning him to step aside. Superboy raised his eyebrows at her but obeyed her command. Miss Martian raised her hand and used her telekinesis to slide the locks on the door, unlocking it. She stepped aside and said "All yours," to which Superboy smirked and punched the door.

The doors blasted inwards and Superboy and Miss Martian rushed in to find an entire room of white. The room contrasted the dull, grey, cracked walls of the corridors. It was a pure white room without any indentations or even the slightest cracks. No cluttered tables or messy filing cabinets like the other rooms they were in. It was just a pure pristine white room which was massively tall. That was when Miss Martian realized something "Superboy! I've lost connection with the rest of the Team!" she said with concern.

"It's the room. I designed it specifically to block out any telepathy communications. Just in case my 'partners' in Washington tried to track me down and, eliminate, my research," A man clad in a typical lab coat with messy black hair appeared as if out of nowhere. He looked at Superboy in surprise "Ah, I see that those imbeciles failed to contain you. I always knew you were the superior one," Superboy glared at him but was slightly taken aback at being called superior. He never really felt that way about himself, especially when Superman was around. "Tell us who you are," he shouted.

"Forgive my informalities. I am Dr. Langley, the proud lead researcher, the only researcher, of **Project Kr2**. Or at least I would be proud if it wasn't such a failure," Superboy felt a pang of anger, as if the mad scientist was referring to him. "From what I know you don't have all of Superman's powers. Well it doesn't even have some of your powers," Superboy stood there with his fist clenched. "I don't understand. First you called those Mark Desmond your partner, and then you call him an imbecile," Miss Martian looked confused.

"Let's just say I was supposed to create Superman's first clone. Instead I get stuck with this," Dr. Langley took out what some kind of remote control from his coat and pushed a button. On the far side of the room the floor slid open beside him. What came out of it was a human-sized stasis pod, the kind you see in horror movies that are occupied with deformed monsters floating in murky liquid. Only, the thing inside the tube wasn't a monster, it looked exactly like a human being. It looked exactly like Superboy. The two of them were in shock to see the sleeping figure clothed in the exact same solar suit that bore the same red Superman shield that Superboy once wore.

Superboy, enraged, jumped towards Langley with his fist balled up into a punch. Langley just stood there as if knowing Superboy wouldn't hit him. True enough, metal objects, circuitry and rusty pipes burst through the room from the floor, walls and ceiling to shield Langley from the blow. Superboy looked furiously at the wall of metal in front of him and began mindlessly punching through it. "You'll never break through boy, this building may be shabby but the equipments are reinforced adamantium alloy," he said with a smirk. "Superboy, watch out! He's a technopath. That's how he's controlling those things!" Miss Martian shouted out to him. Superboy continued pummeling through the wall of metal while Miss Martian tried to break Langley's control over it. "It's no use Martian, my sophisticated intellect is too trained for someone as raw as you," he condescended and with the wave of a finger, part of the wall detached and flew directly towards Miss Martian.

She was unable to dodge in time and with a gasp, was knocked out of the room and out of consciousness. "M'GANN!" Superboy shouted as he reached out to Miss Martian. He was seriously pissed off. Superboy pumped all energy to his legs and jumped over the wall. Dr Langley didn't even notice him as he fell with a massive sucker punch at ready. At the moment he hit Langley, he snapped Langley's focus and the wall of metal obeyed gravity. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Superboy shouted in frenzy as he repeatedly punched Langley. They were nearing the pod containing the clone when a pile of metallic debris rushed in front of Superboy and carried the doctor with it. As a result, Superboy accidently punched the glass pod causing it to shatter and the contents fell out.

He couldn't decide whether to help his twin or beat the shit out of Langley, who was now encircled in a vortex of metal. "I see you've released the clone. I guess now would be a good time to see it in action," He laugh a sinister laugh and the metal engulfed him. Miss Martian began regaining consciousness and saw what was happening. She tried to help but the random metal objects suddenly flew from the vortex and formed a solid barrier where the door used to be. She tried to shift it away, but the barrier didn't budge at all. With the anti-telepathy material in the room, Miss Martian had no choice but to return to the others for help.

Superboy was trapped in the room with him, and also with his twin who was starting to wake up. "You okay?" Superboy asked as he knelt down beside him. The twin opened his eyes and Superboy saw for the first time his icy blue eyes. The twin coughed and sat up. He looked confused to everything at first but his head seemed to clear after realizing Superboy was next to him. "I knew you'd come," he said, smiling.

"How touching, too bad this isn't going to have a happy ending," Langley's voice spoke in an almost robotic manner. They turn around to find Dr Langley not quite human anymore. In front of them was a large android, consisting of the various metal objects that were previously circling Langley. It appeared humanoid and was as tall as the ceiling. In the middle of the where its chest should be was a large screen. Static flashed across the screen and Langley's face was displayed, a sinister smile spread across his face.

"What is this, fucking Transformers?" Superboy shouted as he got on his two feet. "Amusing, but far from the truth. I believe your girlfriend has already established that I control and bend technology to my whim," Superboy glared at the talking image on the screen. Langley's hiding behind the screen. That was the mechanical giant's weak spot. The robot raised its massive fist and pounded Superboy, who jumped out of the way just in time.

The two of them was locked in serious battle. Superboy went all out against the machine, dodging its attacks and dealing various blows. Both of them caused the room to shake and tremble. The walls started to crumble slightly under the heat of their struggling battle. Superboy's strength seemed to have met its match against the machine.

While the two was busy fighting, Project Kr2 seemed to have regained his composure. He looked at the battle as it shifted from one side of the room to the other, staring with uncertainty. He'd wanted to bail out of his prison forever but now that the opportunity presented itself, he seemed to have developed 'cold feet'. The room rumbled loudly again and it felt like the entire building shook along with it. _"If this keeps up no one gets out of here alive," _he thought to himself. Despite his lack of powers he made his decision to fight alongside Superboy against the very man who had created him.

Superboy attempted to power punch the screen but was knocked away by the robot's arm. Superboy hit the ground hard, and rolled on the floor. He had taken quite a lot of hits from the robot and his shirt seemed to have been ripped at some places. This was starting to become a recurring annoyance in missions. He pushed himself off the floor and the robot charged towards him, ready to maul. In a flash, a red beam came from behind Superboy and hit the robot right in the screen. Superboy was surprised and turned around to find his twin shooting heat rays from his eyes.

"You… you have heat vision?" Superboy asked as he got up. "Yeah but that's the only power I have from you," He said as he continued firing at the robot. Superboy frowned and said "I… don't have heat vision," Both Kr2 and the robot seemed surprised at this and room went dead silent. "But that's impossible. I've been told that I lack most of your powers," Kr2 said and Superboy just shook his head.

"Could it be? Could it be that the DNA sample I acquired from you had Superman's dormant powers? It must have somehow awakened when Project Kr2 was in his incubation process," The robot mused to itself, Langley's face appeared to have an expression of confusion on the screen.

Superboy had just had enough of him and while the robot let his guard down, Superboy leapt up to the screen and dealt the most powerful punch in Langley's digital face. The screened cracked and the robot staggered backwards, some of its parts fell off while it did. Langley's face, which seemed to have multiplied since the screen was cracked, was bitter with anger. But he smirked as his mind developed a plan. "It seems that what I have created may not be so useless after all. In fact you might just be the inferior one Superboy," He mocked and Superboy felt his blood boil. "I'm afraid I have other projects that are more urgent. You two seem to have become stale. But I'm sure we'll meet again in the near future. So long, for now," Langley spoke with ego and ejected himself from the robot in some kind of escape pod.

He burst through the roof, leaving behind the lifeless robot to fall to the ground. But things were that simple.

Out in the corridors, Miss Martian had tried to get help but it seems the Team needed her help more than Superboy. They were surrounded by an endless wave of drones. "Just how many of these things are there? I'm almost out of arrows!" Artemis raised her voice amidst the chaos. "Probably infinite. The guy in charge is a technopath, which means he can keep on making these," Miss Martian shouted as she pushed off some drones. Kid Flash and Artemis groaned simultaneously.

"Warning, the self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel should evacuate the area. There is one minute until detonation," A robotic voice blared through the speakers. "Oh man, cliché much!" Kid Flash groaned once again. "Some people just never learn," Robin said. Kid Flash turned around to find him gone. His eerie laugh filled the air. "Well that's my cue to leave," and with that Kid Flash sprinted past the drones in super speed. "What about Superboy?" Miss Martian asked urgently. "He'll be fine; he's the boy of steel after all. We on the other hand don't have invulnerability, so I suggest we step on it," Artemis reassured Miss Martian.

She reluctantly agreed and carried Artemis as they flew overhead of the drones, leading towards the way out. Aqualad followed close behind in a protective barrier of electricity which short-circuited any drone that came close to him.

"Warning, the self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel should evacuate the area. There is one minute until detonation," Superboy looked up towards the hole, he wasn't sure if he could make the jump especially when he had to carry a second person. "This is just like in one of those spy movies you watched with M'gann," Kr2 said from behind. Superboy was surprised "How did you know about that?" to which Kr2 responded "It's a twin telepathy thing, I get to see what you see sometimes and it sure as hell is a lot more fun out there than in here," Superboy still looked surprised but wasn't annoyed.

"I'm not sure if I can make the jump with you on my back," Superboy said to Kr2 with concern. "Jump? I guess that's another power I have that you don't," Kr2 gave a grin and slid his arms under Superboy's shoulder. "What are you doing?" Superboy asked, confused at first. But as his feet started lifting off the ground he knew what Kr2 meant. "You can fly too?" He asked as they flew upwards, nearing the exit hole Langley made. "Yup," Kr2 said as they emerged through the roof of the building and into the cold blizzard. Superboy looked down at the research lab and not a moment too soon it exploded with a huge blast. "Just like in the movies,"

**South Atlantic Ocean**

**September 6, 20:47**

The flight back on the bio-ship was quite lively compared to their journey to the Antarctic. Kr2's presence seemed to have that effect. He was bombarded with questions by every member of the Team, except Superboy who sat alone. But it wasn't because he was jealous of the attention or anything; Superboy was just as thrilled as the others. Sitting alone was just how he dealt with that emotion.

"So what do we call you? Superboy 2.0?" Kid Flash asked perkily as usual. "No I don't think my brother would like that. Just call me Kr2 for now," Kr2 responded casually. "So let me get this straight, you have heat vision and you can fly but you don't have super strength and you're not invincible like him?" asked Artemis. Kr2 simply nodded his head.

Miss Martian just couldn't stop looking at Kr2. He was, in every way possible, Superboy. He had the same face, the same strong build; the same icy blue eyes. The only thing that she sensed was different was that when she looked into his eyes she felt warmth as opposed to Superboy's icy blue eyes. Those eyes were cold.

"So are you good? Or are you, you know, evil?" Artemis asked an obvious question. "I'm pretty sure the answer is good," Robin answered for Kr2. Aqualad had ushered the rest of the Team back to their seats to ask some real questions. "Although it is not in my place nor do I have the power to authorize this, I on behalf of everyone on this team would be honored to have you on the team," Aqualad asked, not forcing him. "Well I don't have anywhere else to go, so I guess I'll join. I saw through my brother's eyes that you're all family to him, even though he doesn't admit it," Kr2 smiled and so did Aqualad "I'm glad to hear that,"

**Mount Justice**

**September 7, 00:14**

"That was pure torture!" Wally groaned as he flopped down on the couch. They had just endured a grueling interrogation session with _the_ Batman. "We did go against the Leagues knowledge and brought back another passenger," M'gann said. "Brother, did… did you had to go through that with Superman too?" Kr2 asked tiredly as he was given an intimidating glare by both Batman _and_ Superman. He thought about glaring back but it would only serve to fuel the heat of the argument. The last thing he needed was not having a home. "You get used to them," He said, slapping his back lightly.

"Well it's really late and I've got school tomorrow. Nice meeting ya, Kr2," Artemis said as she made her way to the Designator. "Yeah me too," Robin followed. A bright flash of light flashed throughout the cave and soon they were both gone. "I just remembered, you and Superboy are starting school tomorrow right? It would be a good idea to bring Kr2 along," Aqualad said as he retreated into his room.

"Yeah but I don't have anything else to where except for my solar suit, which is pretty messed up," Kr2 said as he gestured to his tattered suit. "Not a problem, I can help you in a flash," Wally jumped off the couch, grinning, with a sudden burst of energy. "C'mon, I'll show you an express tour of what you need to know around here," he said as he pulled Kr2 towards the Designator. "But it's in the middle of the night!" M'gann shouted at them as they transported away. "I'll be super quick, promise!" Wally's voice faded away.

"Leave them, if Wally gets into trouble my twin can handle it," Superboy said as he wrapped his hands around M'gann's waist. M'gann blinked for a while and blushed. "Well I'm gonna make some changes in my room. He can bunk with me for the night," Superboy pulled away from her. "I'm surprised Superboy. You never show this much emotion to anyone else, not even me," M'gann said and Superboy scowled. "That's the Superboy I know," M'gann giggled and flew off to her room.

Superboy stood by himself in the command room, thinking of what M'gann said. He scoffed and walked back to his room.

* * *

><p>Ep: Again, any questions about anything pm me. Review in mistakes if you want.<p> 


	3. Issues

EP: I've re-read the previous chapter and found lots of mistakes, which is why I made sure I've checked this one. As a passive chapter compared to the previous actioney one, I'd expected less words. Apparently not. Pretty much just a retelling of the events in Episode 10 'Targets'.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount justice<strong>

**September 7, 06:51**

Superboy yawned as he fine-tuned his sleek red bike. It took him half an hour to create a makeshift bunk bed that was actually safe to use. He was too tired to remember how exactly he managed to make it with little materials. He didn't bother to wait for Kr2 and took the bottom bunk. He was sure that Wally dropped him off shortly after he fell asleep.

He was actually surprised to find Kr2 sleeping in the top bunk in the morning. He wasn't sure if Kr2 knew where his room was. "Probably his twin telepathy thing," Superboy thought as he tightened a bolt. Sphere rolled up behind him and beeped. "Jealous much?" He smirked. Sphere beeped again as if to retaliate. "Alright, alright," Superboy raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I made our lunches!" M'gann said as she floated down the stairs to the middle of the room. 3 paper bags orbited around her. Behind her Kaldur, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado followed. M'gann landed daintily in front of Superboy, who was wiping motor oil off his hands, and settled the lunch bags on the seat of Superboy's motorcycle. "We came to wish you both well," Kaldur said in a reassuring manner. Superboy frowned "Guess it's a Kryptonian thing,"

"I spent hours choosing my outfit. What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?" M'gann said as she twirled around, her usual Martian Manhunter spinoff uniform molded into a matching pink skirt and sweater with a white top underneath. "Well..." Kaldur hesitated. M'gann giggled and said "I'm joking," as she twirled again. This time her green skin faded into Caucasian white. "Ta-da. Presenting Megan Morse, average Earth girl," she said with a giggle. "Wow, could've fooled me, Megan," said a voice behind them.

They all turned towards the voice and were surprised at what they saw. "Kr2, you look..." Megan's voiced trailed off. "...like you're ready for summer!" Superboy continued. Kr2 was wearing a navy green sleeveless shirt with a red Superman shield logo on the chest area, revealing his toned biceps, a pair of black cargo shorts and black high-top sneakers. Kr2 scoffed as he made his way to the group "Its warmer here compared to the Antarctic. Much, warmer," he said as he ran his hand through his hair, which is much shorter now.

"You look good! So this is what Wally bought for you last night huh? I didn't know the mall was open that late" Megan eyed him with curiosity. "Uh yeah, something like that," Kr2 said shakily. He thought it was better if she didn't know what really happened last night. "Thought you'd never wake up," Superboy messed around with Kr2 to which Kr2 laughed sarcastically.

"Now don't get carried away, we still need to find your new names," said Martian Manhunter, regaining the groups' attention. "I myself go under the alias John Jones, and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado," said Martian Manhunter as he transformed into his human disguise. "Maybe you'd like the name John too?"

"Pass!"

"Nah!"

Superboy and Kr2 said together. They both raised an eyebrow to each other and scoffed.

Megan promptly turned to Superboy and told him "Conner has been a name that I've always liked," Superboy shrugged and gave her a why-not look. "Conner, cool," Kr2 said casually. "Hello Megan! I forgot you needed an Earth name too Kr2," Megan said apologetically. "What about... Kir..?" Superboy thought of a name, pronouncing Kr as a reference. "What about Kirk?" He finally figured it out. "Kirk...," Kr2 said, trying to get used to it. "I like it, nice going bro," he said, smiling, while softly punching Conner's arm.

Kaldur was amused at the warmth and easiness of the twins but didn't put much thought into it. After settling with 'Kent' as their last names there was only the matter of their secret identity. Conner, impatient as usual, resorted to an immediate solution. He took his shirt off and turned it inside out. "Will this work?" Megan's face was bright red when she saw the chiseled curves of his body. "Works for me," she said absent-mindedly. "What about you? You gonna flip your shirt?" He turned and asked Kirk. "Nah, I got these yesterday," He pulled out a pair of black horned rimmed glasses from his pockets and put them on. Megan unintentionally looked into his warm, icy eyes again. Martian Manhunter narrowed his eyes on Kirk who, with glasses, looked a little like Superman's human persona: Clark Kent.

"What about this?" Conner pointed at Kirk's chest where the Superman shield logo was obvious showing. "Everyone wears clothes with Superhero logos on them. I'm pretty sure this won't attract much attention," He said casually and Conner was left wondering about it. Kirk left for the front exit, the trapdoor-like contraption/garage on the grassy base of the mountain, and Megan followed suit; levitating their lunches along with her. "Wait… shouldn't we be Conner and Kirk Nelson?" Conner mumbled as they left for school.

"They grow up so fast," Martian Manhunter spoke out beside Kaldur and Red Tornado as he watched them leave. Sphere rolled up next to them and beeped. They all turn their heads towards the beeping sphere and an awkward silence filled the room.

**Central City**

**September 7, 07:49**

"Wallace Rudolph West, get up!" Mary West knocked no, pounded on Wally's door. "You're going to be late for school!" She shouted from outside. Wally groaned and stirred in his bed, still tired from the last night's hectic rescue mission. "I've got super speed mom. Don't worry about it, I'll be at school in a flash," he managed to answer from underneath the covers.

Mary sighed "Having super powers also means having responsibilities. You can't just abuse your powers so you can sleep in all the time, it's unhealthy," she lectured Wally. Wally groaned again and stirred once more. "Just, 5 more minutes," he pleaded. "You've said that for the fourth time! I'm not a snooze button you know. If you don't get up right now, I'm giving away your Z-Box 720 to our neighbor's son," Mary said sternly.

She heard rumbling from inside the room and pressed her ear against the door to find out what on earth was her baby boy doing. She almost fell in when Wally swung the door open. He was already dressed in a blue jacket, jeans and sneakers. His hair was a spiky mess as usual though she could tell he already showered, or just splashed water on his face. "All set mom, I'll just grab breakfast and eat on my way to school," He said with a grin and dashed off, leaving Mary alone to clean the uncharted abyss known as his room.

Mary just shook her head and grabbed a vacuum cleaner. She was used to her son's daily antics.

**Happy Harbor**

**September 7, 07:58**

"See I told you, I'd blend right in with this shirt," Kirk said while gesturing to the other high schoolers. True enough, everyone was wearing shirts with superhero logos on them. The most common being Superman's shield. "Guess you're right," Conner said almost grunting.

Megan, who was carrying their lunches since they were in human vicinity, led the three of them across the school's parking lot towards the entrance. A boy on skateboard whizzed pass other students from the west side parking space. He swiftly avoided everyone in his way and gloated about it in his head. He was so unfocused that he didn't realize he was about to crash into the trio. By the time he realized it he was going too fast to stop and slammed at full speed into Kirk!

The boy bounced off Kirk, stumbled backwards and landed on his butt, hard. Kirk stood his ground firmly and barely budged from the spot as if he had only been hit by a slow breeze. "You okay?" He offered his hand to the boy who was rubbing his head. "Yeah, just a little bruised. Sorry dude, I wasn't really focused," Kirk pulled him up.

"Marvin, he giving you trouble?" A rather large black man, taller than Kirk and Conner, approached them. Kirk shifted his position to face him and glared. Megan tried to diffuse the tension by introducing themselves. "Hi we're new. I'm Megan Morse and these are Conner and Kirk Kent," she said in the sweetest way possible without sounding creepy. "Cool, double alliteration. I like that," The boy said before stepping in between Kirk and the black boy. "Chill out Mal, I crashed into him. He actually helped me out!"

Mal eyed Kirk suspiciously until the snap of someone's fingers broke their focus. A teacher with shaggy brown hair stood there sternly and ushered the students into class. Mal deliberately brushed his shoulder against Kirk who gritted his teeth. Conner, enraged, tried to confront Mal but was stopped by Megan who stepped in front of him with a disapproving look. Conner looked down and grumbled.

Soon everyone else had entered the school except for the trio along with the boy from earlier and a girl who was wearing a black and yellow cheerleading uniform. "Hi I'm Wendy and I was new here last year so I know how hard it is, to fit in. But you look like instant Bumblebee material to me," she said to Megan. Megan, Conner and Kirk shared a look of confusion. "Cheerleaders, the Bumblebees! Tryouts are after school," Wendy said as she did a little cheer. Megan's eyes lit up and she smiled "Thanks, I'll be there!" she said as she walked to class with Wendy.

"Dude, thanks for not pounding me for crashing into you," the boy with the skateboard said to Kirk. "I'm Marvin by the way," He shook hands with Kirk and Conner. "And I saw you going after Mal. Fierce! Not too bright, but fierce," He said to Conner as the bell rang. Conner only narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you were pretty solid man. They could use someone like you on defense. Football tryouts are after school today too," Marvin said to Kirk as they walked to class.

**Taipei**

**September 7, 19:03**

Red Arrow dodged swift strikes from Cheshire's Sais. Each attack barely inches away from his skin. Sportsmaster readied his wired javelins. His only option was to dodge their attacks since they snapped his bow in half, but no way would he be able to dodge an explosive spear. With all the attacks on him he managed to side-stepped to the edge of the oriental style roof.

There was a brief pause between the three of them, like predators milking the fear of the prey. Cheshire playfully waved at him, letting Sportsmaster spear him. His javelin landed right in front of Red Arrow's foot and almost immediately exploded. Red Arrow felt immense heat from the blast and was pushed off the edge into the river. He did a swan dive in mid-air and Sportsmaster threw another javelin at Red Arrow from the edge of the roof.

Red Arrow sliced through the water, the javelin too moments after. There was a bright flash of light from under the water and the force created powerful ripples that displaced the water in the form of big waves. Cheshire took a peek at the edge of the roof while Sportsmaster simply walked away. She turned to look at him for a moment and looked down at the water again. She actually had enjoyed her rough second date with Red Arrow and she walked away.

At the edge of the canal Red Arrow pulled himself up the ledge, coughing and gasping for air. He collapsed for a moment in exhaustion then pushed himself up again. He realized that he could not do this on his own and resorted into calling someone he had hoped to never call. "It's me. I may, possibly, be in over my head,"

In the next half hour he was standing in Lex Luthor's presidential suite. He was angry with himself for asking him for help but, he had no other choice. He had devised a plan that was just waiting to be set in motion.

**Happy Harbor**

**September 7, 10:27**

"_If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails, the two Rhelasia's are looking at all out war before morning," _The reporter announces on the TV screen and Mr. Carr, the teacher, switches it off. He looks around for a while and asks "Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?" He pauses for a while and looks at Kirk. "New kid?" Kirk frowned "My name's Kirk," "Alright Kirk, what can you tell me about Rhelasia?" Kirk was caught off guard. He had no idea about America's history let alone some country he never even heard off before. "It's a… uh… Rhelasia is... uh…" Kirk stammered awkwardly trying to find an answer. Everyone else laughed and Mr. Carr sighed and asked again "Anyone else?" Conner spoke out facts like a walking museum "Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Bokun Dynasty until it was divided by the Great Powers into Northern and Southern Rhelasia after World War II,"

Mr. Carr looked genuinely surprised. "Very good, you're new kid- Kirk's brother right? Conner?" He said with a smile. "Yeah, but why are they fighting? Aren't they all humans- I mean Rhelasians, right?" Conned blurted out. "Right on both counts actually," Mr. Carr said, impressed, and continued to teach their lesson on the board.

"_How did you know all of that, dude?"_ Kirk asked telepathically. _"Genomorphs fed me information. Didn't you have to go through that too?"_ Conner replied. _"Langley wasn't a genomorph. The only thing he had was robot drones. And since I was such a failure he didn't bother programming all those data in me. I just know English and basic Maths,"_ Conner actually felt a tiny pang of guilt as he heard that.

Miss Martian joined in the mental conversation by giving them a crash course in Martian social hierarchy. _"It's just the same on Mars. The white minority are treated as second class citizens by the green majority. Of course I'm green but, it doesn't make it right,"_ and the rest of History class was a bummer.

**Metropolis**

**September 7, 13:06**

_Bibbo's Diner_. Clark Kent looked at the neon sign atop the counter. He had a feeling that this place was familiar when Bruce asked to have a "talk" again. "I told you to take him in but you didn't. Now there are two of them," Bruce said nonchalantly while slowly cutting his food. It was a trap; Superman finally remembered why the place was so familiar. It was the same place Bruce had confronted him about taking Conner as his protégé.

"I thought we settled this the last time," Clark didn't look away from his plate. "We didn't. We left it on hold. Now's the time to pick it back up," Clark sighed and looked at Bruce. "He's not my son. They're both not. They're my clones. They don't need me they need you, Tornado and Black Canary," He said without blinking. "You're wrong again. I know they... trouble you but you turned one down and here comes another. Didn't you learn your lesson?"

"You don't think I tried to accept him? I did but I just can't. I told you before; I'm a constant reminder of what he's not. Now there are two of them, figures. And who are you to lecture me about my problems?" Bruce narrowed his eyes and said "Because I'm, the Batman," There was a strained silence until Clark spoke out "So?" Bruce sighed and said "Never mind, forget I said anything,"

The rest of their lunch was filled with awkwardness.

**Taipei**

**September 7, 23:37**

A woman donned in plain kabuki make-up, dressed in a traditional Rhelasian outfit and wore a floral head ornament walked down the hall while pushing a cart of tea ceremony stuff. She slowly made her way to the Summit hall. She wheeled the cart past the doors and was greeted by the political hype. Reporters flashing pictures of the Summit and bodyguards stand in position. Both North and South leaders are bickering over the microphone.

She pushed the cart along the massive hall decorated with large terracotta-like statues, long red drapes and Chinese flowers. It certainly had an Asian feel to it. She was halfway across the room when Lex Luthor played peacemaker between the bickering leaders. "Despite your differences you still share your appreciation for many things such as, the exquisite art of the Rhelasian tea ceremony," That was her cue. She smirked as she made her way to the large group of people in front of the debate table.

"That is far enough, Cheshire," A black man turned around, revealing himself to be Aqualad. At the mention of the name Cheshire, the paparazzi gasped and looked for the intruder. Cheshire now 'outcognito', as Robin would say, tightened her face. Red Arrow readied his bow from behind Lex Luthor and the Rhelasian leaders. Cheshire tapped a button on the cart handle and pushed it straight into the crowd.

The following events happened in a flash. Red Arrow fired his arrow at the cart at the same time Aqualad drew water from the cups on the tables. The water slowly formed a barrier from the ceiling and Red Arrow's arrow whizzed just below it and hit the cart. It exploded just in time when Aqualad had completed his protective barrier. The force of the explosion was so strong that Aqualad's struggle with maintaining the barrier caused his civilian disguise to tear. The blast shattered the windows and brought down the large golden statues. As the explosion died down Aqualad released the barrier, panting.

Cheshire was thrown back by the blast but shook it off as if it was nothing. "It's over Cheshire," Red Arrow said, standing beside Aqualad who was in full costume now. "You would think so?" Cheshire got up and out the window behind her a chopper hovered, Sportsmaster and crew inside. Soon chaos ensued between General Shang's bodyguards and Sportsmaster's lackeys. In short, the pawns were taking each other out.

Cheshire did a back flip, taking out her well-concealed Sais in the process. "Take Sportsmaster, Cheshire's mine!" Red Arrow ordered. Cheshire teased "So territorial, and only our third date," Red arrow fired and Cheshire deflected it with her one of her Sais. Aqualad jumped over the pre-occupied Cheshire and focused on Sportsmaster.

A few of Shang's bodyguards tried to land a blow on Sportsmaster but he nimbly avoided them all and counterattacked with kicks and punches. He didn't notice it until it was too late; Aqualad had smacked his face with a water-flail. Sportsmaster rubbed his jaw and spit on the floor. He rushed towards Aqualad. The two was locked in heated combat.

Cheshire deflected and evaded all of Red Arrow's arrows. She taunted "You called one of your sidekick friends. But didn't you tell me they weren't in your league?" Aqualad overheard this and was distracted. Sportsmaster charged towards him and pummeled him to the ground. Aqualad was thrown in the air and his body even did a somersault before crashing to the floor. Sportsmaster took out his own flail, this one made of steel and loaded with spikes. He swung it in the air and aimed it at Aqualad. Aqualad managed to roll away from it just as it smashed the floor.

In a distance, Lex Luthor eyed every single detail of the battle from behind the ceremonial table.

**Happy Harbor**

**September 7, 14:55**

At the football field after school, the cheerleaders and the football team were having their tryouts. The cheerleaders were gathered in a small corner of the field as the rest of the field was needed for the tryouts. "Whose idea was it to cram Cheerleading tryouts and football tryouts into one day?" Karen Beecher huffed. She was a black girl with her hair tied back in double buns, one on each side of her head. "Well we can't really argue about it anymore so let's just get this over with," Wendy said to her.

"So, you trying out for the team huh? Guess that makes you new meat," Mal remarked snidely at Kirk. Mal looked even more intimidating in his well-padded football uniform. Kirk scoffed and ignored him as he listened to the coach's instructions. He'd only seen football through TV, and that was also through Conner. He really did not want to miss any important detail.

Conner looked pissed as he sat on the bleachers. He recalled his talk with Kirk and Megan from earlier. _"Why exactly am I not allowed to join the football team?" He grumbled at their disapproval. "Well it wouldn't be fair since you have Super Strength. Plus you also have invulnerability, that makes you even more suspicious when you can still run while being dragged down by every large player," Megan tried to reason with him. _

"Okay Megan you're up next!" Wendy said as she gave a thumbs-up to Megan. Megan nodded and started her routine. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Hornets, hornets, can't be beat. Bzzzzt, Ting! Ow…" Megan said as she did a series of basic moves. When she finished, she looked pleadingly at the rest of the cheerleaders who were still deliberating.

Meanwhile on the field, the football coach had told them to split into two teams and scrimmage. Mal was the quarterback for his team so he was allowed to determine everyone's position. Their team had to play offense first and Kirk was positioned as Centre lineman, which he thought was a pretty important position to be given to him especially by Mal. But then he realized it could be Mal's scheme to mess him up. They had gone over Mal's play and everyone got into their position. Kirk held the ball without fear. As soon as the game started, Kirk snapped the ball to Mal and blocked the opposing team.

Back at the cheerleaders, Wendy walked up to Megan as the others left. "So, how'd I do?" Megan asked sheepishly. "I thought you did great, and I'm really sorry about this," she said as she slowly stepped back. Megan looked at her in confusion when all of a sudden she felt a rush of coldness. She was completely drenched in cold water by the other cheerleaders. She was totally shocked at what just happened. Conner was filled with rage and acted on impulse. He was so angry at the other girls' treatment towards Megan. He got off his seat, snapping pieces of the wooden bleachers as he did.

Both Megan and Kirk seemed to sense this fury. Megan telepathically shouted _"Conner, NO!"_ He was about to rampage across the field when Megan's voice snapped him out of his rage. But it was too late as Conner had already taken a step forward and his brain couldn't process the command in time. He missed his footing and stumbled down the bleachers. Kirk saw this and made a mad dash towards Conner, leaving his teammates. He ran as fast as he could, dodging all the other players and nudged pass the cheerleaders. Just as Conner stumbled off the edge of the bleachers and plunged back-first into the ground, Kirk made it just in time and caught his brother. Conner was a bit too heavy however and Kirk almost keeled over.

Everyone ran over to them as Kirk put Conner down. "Be more careful next time bro," he said with a worried look. "What's your name son?" the coach asked Kirk. "Kirk Kent, coach," "That was the fastest I've seen anyone on this team moves Kirk, and you caught this clumsy boy here. Hey he looks just like you! Twins maybe? Well anyways I'm putting you on the team as wide receiver. If your throw is good too then I'll let you take over Mal's spot as quarterback," the coach went on and on about Kirk, much to Mal's dismay, and the cheerleaders moved on with their own problems.

"I'm so sorry about that. It's just a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my friends would just stop," Wendy said as she eyed the other cheerleaders. Megan wiped her wet hair off her face and blinked. "Initiation ritual? Hello Megan! That means I'm on the team! I... am on the team, right?" she said, making sure. "Of course you are!" Wendy said warmly and the other cheerleader congratulated her. "Oh thank you so much!" Megan squealed with excitement and even hugged Wendy despite how soaked she was.

Later after both tryouts ended, Conner offered Megan his jacket and to carry her books. "You're carrying my books?" Megan said, shivering slightly. "You don't want them to get wet, do you?" Conner said trying to cover up his sign of affection to Megan. Megan just smiled as she watched him carry her books. Kirk just rolled his eyes followed them home.

**Taipei**

**September 8, 00:03**

The fight between the two sides was still going on. Aqualad dodged Sportsmaster flail and bumped backs with Cheshire. She went down low and side swept his legs. Aqualad lost his footing and fell on his back. Cheshire pinned him down with her right foot. "So, how's your new member like?" She asked grinning down on him. Aqualad's eyebrows arc in surprise "How do you even know about him?" Then Cheshire did the same. "Him?"

Aqualad realized then that Cheshire was referring to Artemis. He mentally slapped himself for giving away such valuable information to the enemy. Aqualad swung his water-bearers, now in the form of a whip, and Cheshire released him and jumped back into Red Arrow's attention. Aqualad quickly stood up only to be approached by Sportsmaster. "You wanna know how we got that information? Like your interference in Santa Prisca or even Bialya," he taunted and Aqualad quickly asked "How do you know of all this?" Sportsmaster paused and probably smiled behind that mask of his. "Let's just say I've got someone on the inside. Deep, inside," he said as he charged towards Aqualad.

Red Arrow shot a few more arrows at Cheshire and he had an idea. He looked up at the sprinklers and told Aqualad "Let's end this," with that Red Arrow shot an explosive arrow at the ceiling, activating the sprinkler system. Aqualad used his hydrokinesis to shape the water into a torrential dragon. He engulfed everyone of Sportsmaster's henchman and directed it towards Cheshire and Sportsmaster. Cheshire quickly put on her mask and threw a few smoke bombs into the dragon's mouth. The room was filled with smoke and Aqualad lost control of the dragon as it reverted back into regular water.

Red arrow coughed and hacked and once he regained his composure, Cheshire and Sportsmaster were long gone.

**Half an hour later…**

"Thanks, for your help," Red Arrow said, without looking, as he stood beside Aqualad outside the lobby. He turned to face him "I guess the sidekicks aren't so bad after all. If you ever need my help, I'll be there," Aqualad thanked him for his gratitude but deep down he was distracted by what Sportsmaster had told him. Someone close to him was a traitor, a mole. He feared that it could be someone on the team.

"You're worried about what Sportsmaster said?" Aqualad nodded. "He probably said that to distract you from the fight," Red Arrow said. "But he knows about Bialya, there's a slight chance that he could be telling the truth," Aqualad thought hard about it. "So what'll you do?" Red Arrow asked. "It will be best not to reveal this fact to the others as it may just be Sportsmaster's ruse to divide us. On the off chance that there is a mole, I do not wish to tip him off,"

Red Arrow nodded firmly and they both parted ways. A kimono-clad masked figure stalked Aqualad from the shadows. "Just when I think I'm done they send me on a last minute recon mission. What's so great about the new guy on their team anyways?" Cheshire sighed as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, maintaining visual of Aqualad.

Little did she know about her employer's true purpose…

* * *

><p>EP: Added the insight to Wally's daily life for fun, cause he's my second favourite guy on the team anyways. Reviews appreciated.<p> 


End file.
